The Music of Love
by nyxkere666
Summary: A violin lesson turns into a bit...more. ::Lots of lemon:: ::Little bit of fluffy::


** The Music Of Love**

** "Young master, it is time to wake up."**

** Ciel Phantomhive groaned, rolling over in bed. "Ten more minutes," he slurred, yawning. **

** The curtains were pulled back. The morning sun blazed into the room. **

** Ciel growled and burried his face in his pillow. "Go away." **

** "Would the young master like something sweet this morning?" **

** Ciel opened his eyes. He yawned and sat up, tilting his head to look at his butler. "Sweet?" **

** Sebastian Michaelis smirked. His master loved sweets. **

** "Something very sweet," Sebastian said, smiling. Ciel stretched.**

** "What?" he asked, blinking up at the demon. **

** Sebastian smiled kindly and leaned down, placing a soft kiss onto the boy's head. He pulled back, smirking. "A kiss is always sweet."**

** "You sly dog!" Ciel exclaimed, blushing. He ran the back of his hand over his fourhead, wiping off the kiss. Sebastian chuckled, pouring the boy a cup of tea. **

** "Well, it was something sweet," he said softly. Ciel glared up at him, clearly disagreeing. **

** "You tricked me, damn it," he mumbled, taking the cup and sipping it. "Damn you."**

** Sebastian hummed and handed a scone to the boy. Ciel yawned again, biting into the scone. "I am a demon, after all."**

** "Shut up." Ciel swallowed the rest of the tea and scone, moving to the edge of the bed. Sebastian pulled out the boy's outfit for the day and kneeled down in front of the boy. He pulled the button down shirt over the boy's shoulders.**

** "It seems your music teacher is away on vacation," he began. "So you'll have to settle for me."**

** "I'd rather learn from you than that old hag," Ciel muttered. "I swear she's a lunatic." **

** "She is, I'll agree, but she does know her music."**

** "So do you," Ciel countered, watching as the demon buttoned up his shirt. **

** "Was that a compliment, master?" Sebastian looked up at the boy, smirking.**

** "No," Ciel said quickly. "It's just a fact."**

** Sebastian chuckled and unfolded the boy's trousers. Ciel stood, putting his legs through the trousers. Sebastian buttoned them and picked up the socks and shoes. Ciel sat back down and extended his right leg.**

** "Anything else for today?"**

** "That is all for today, young master," Sebastian replied, lacing up the shoes. Ciel extended his other leg, blinking down at his butler.**

** "Just the music lessons, then?"**

** "Just the music lessons, master. You'll have the rest of the day off."**

** Ciel frowned. He hadn't had a day off in years. It seemed the older he got, the more responsibilities he had to deal with. He was seventeen, but felt as if he had lived a thousands years.**

** "A day off," he sighed. "What the Hell am I going to do?"**

** Sebastian laced up the shoe and stood. "Perhaps a game of chess, master?" **

** "Who would I play against?" Ciel asked. "Finny is too gullable, Bardroy hasn't the patience, Meyrin is too much of a cluts, and Tanaka...well..."**

** A small voice outside the bedroom said **_**Hoh Hoh Hoh!**_

** Sebastian smiled. "That leaves you with only one option, master."**

** Ciel raised an eyebrow, looking up at his butler. Sebastian smiled and reached for the boy's eyepatch. He bent down and tied it around the boy's head, covering his right eye. Ciel sighed and slipped his two rings onto his fingers, his left eye lingering on the blue one. "I suppose I could play you."**

** "Then let's get started with your music lessons right away, master." **

** Sebastian sat down in an armchair, watching the boy. Ciel picked up the violin and placed it under his chin, pulling the bow across the strings. The instrument made an evil hiss, and Sebastian frowned.**

** "Honestly," he said, straightening his glasses. "Master, you must treat the instrument with the utmost care."**

** Ciel tensed. "It's just a damn instrument!" **

** Sebastian sighed and shook his head, standing. He stepped behind the boy, wrapping his arms around him. He took hold of the violin and tilted it up, pressing it closer to the boy's neck.**

** Ciel tensed even more, his face reddening. "What the Hell are you doing?"**

** "I am showing you the proper way to hold an instrument," Sebastian answered, taking the boy's right hand softly. He pushed apart the boy's fingers, placing them the correct way. "Hold the bow softly, don't grip it so tightly. That way, when you draw it across the strings, the music will sound more natural."**

** Ciel gulped and felt his heart pound. He hadn't been this close to Sebastian in years. For some odd reason, he felt as if he needed to impress this demon.**

** He took a deep breath and began to play the piece of music on the stand. Sebastian stood behind him all the while, one hand laying on the boy's hip. **

** Ciel took another deep breath, trying to ignore his body's reactions. His stomach tightened, and he felt a blush creeping along his neck. He gripped the bow, and accedently drew it too sharp. A hiss sounded in the room, and Sebastian tsked.**

** "Young master, you're not paying attention to the instrument."**

** "How can I pay attention with you standing so close to me?" Ciel spat out. His eyes widdened, and he lowered his head quickly, hiding his red face.**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow and took a step back. "I appologize, master."**

** Ciel felt disappointment crawl up his spine. He wanted Sebastian to be close to him again.**

** He shook his head, ridding these odd thoughts. He took his bow and began to play again, trying to ignore the presence of the man.**

** Sebastian sat back down in the chair, crossing his legs. He watched the boy, titling his head a little to hear the music clearly. He heard the boy fumble over a few notes, but all in all, he wasn't half bad.**

** "Alright, stop," Sebastian said finally. He uncrossed his legs, patting one of them with his hand. "Sit."**

** Ciel blinked, confused. "Pardon?"**

** "I said, sit."**

** "What, on your lap?" Ciel sputtered, his face reddening again. **

** Sebastian sighed. "Yes, master, on my lap. Don't worry, I won't bite."**

** Ciel gulped and walked over to him, slowly sitting down on the man's knees. "O-okay, now what?"**

** "Pick up your instrument and start again," Sebastian said, leaning back to give the boy more room. Ciel took a deep breath and did as the man said. He closed his eyes, the piece of music etched into his memory. He began to play, drawing the bow across the strings slowly and softly.**

** Sebastian closed his eyes as well, letting his ears listen. He heard the boy fumble less, making fewer mistakes. So, that was all that the boy needed.**

** "Stop," Sebastian said after a few minutes. "That was much better. I think sitting down helps with your playing. You can relax more, which makes the music flow more smoothly. I will make a note of this later."**

** Ciel nodded. Sebastian leaned foward, pressing against the boy's back. He wrapped his arms around the boy again, his hands going to the violin.**

** Ciel tensed and felt his stomach tighten again. His heart skipped a few beats.**

** Sebastian tilted the instrument against the boy's chin again. "Whenever you play, master, you must tilt the instrument like so." **

** Ciel gulped and nodded quickly, his hands shaking. **

** "Play it again," Sebastian commanded, pressing even closer. **

** "W-what?"**

** "Play it again," the man repeated. **

** "I can't play with you so -"**

** "Just try," Sebastian whispered into the boy's ear. Ciel felt his stomach tighten yet again, a shiver running down his spine. The man's voice sounded...rather attractive. **

** Ciel's eyes widdened and he shook his head. He took a deep breath and began to play the piece again, closing his eyes.**

** Sebastian hummed along with the music, slowly leaning in to lay his chin on the boy's shoulder.**

** Ciel's hand gripped the bow, and he fumbled the next note.**

** He scolded himself mentally and let out a breath. He relaxed himself, drawing the bow across the strings properly.**

** "A little slower, master," Sebastian whispered into the boy's ear, his hot breath ghosting down the boy's neck.**

** Ciel shivered. He gulped and played the music a little slower, letting the notes draw out longer than before.**

** Sebastian reached an arm around the boy and tilted the violin again. He let his other hand grab onto the boy's right one softly, showing the boy how to properly draw the bow across the strings.**

** "You have to feel the music," he whispered huskily into the boy's ear. "Nice and slow, let the music sink into your heart. Let it guide you, control you."**

** Ciel felt his heart begin to pound to the music. He felt a tightening in his stomach, only this time...the tightening was much lower than before...**

** Sebastian pressed his lips closer to the boy's ear. "That's it, feel the music. Feel it's soft, sweet sound. Feel how it sorrounds you, embraces you. Feel how it softly carresses your body, how the notes flow through your veins."**

** Ciel whimpered softly. Oh, he felt it. He felt everything. He felt the man's arms tighten around his waist. He felt the man's hot breath washing over his cheek. He felt the man's body press even closer against his back. He felt the man's lips press against his neck.**

** Ciel drew the bow across the strings one last time, ending the song. **

** "Perfect," Sebastian whispered softly. "No mistakes whatsoever."**

** Ciel opened his eyes slowly, turning his head a little. His blue eye met the man's red one's, and he felt himself start to breath heavily.**

** "I think I like this piece," Ciel whispered, tilting his head towards the man's. **

** "As do I...Ciel."**

** Ciel moaned softly. He let the violin and bow fall from his hands, landing onto the floor with a soft bang. He swung his legs around, placing his thighs on either side of the man's. He threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him passionately, his tongue darting into the man's warm mouth.**

** Sebastian's eyes widdened, caught offguard by the boy's fowardness. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, kissing the boy back just as passionately.**

** Ciel tightened his arms around the man's neck, bringing him closer. He felt the man's teeth bite down softly on his bottom lip, and he shivered in pleasure. **

** After a few minutes, - or was it hours? - Sebastian pulled away. **

** Ciel panted, his blue eye glazed over with lust. He stared into his butler's eyes, completely undone. **

** "Young master, we should stop," Sebastian said huskily, his eyes glowing. **

** "Why?" Ciel asked, leaning in closer. **

** "I wouldn't want you to do something that you'd regret."**

** "I regret nothing," Ciel said firmly, pressing his fourhead against Sebastian's. "Especially when I'm with you." **

** Sebastian sighed and wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing him again. He stood, lifting the boy into his arms. **

** "Where are we going?" Ciel asked, placing soft kisses along the man's chin. **

** "It would be best to do this in your bed, master," Sebastian replied, carrying the boy up the stairs. He opened the door, walking into the bedroom. He turned, kicking the door closed. Ciel reached down and turned the lock. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.**

** "So no one will interupt us," Ciel explained, blushing.**

** Sebastian smiled softly and lay the boy onto the bed. He quickly undressed the boy, throwing the clothes onto the floor.**

** Ciel sat up, reaching to undo the man's clothing as well. Sebastian helped him with the buttons. **

** Sebastian shrugged off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Ciel gulped and let his eye roam down the man's chest. He leaned up and began to place soft licks along the man's neck, closing his eyes.**

** Sebastian unbuttoned his trousers and let them slide down his legs. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of the trousers, pushing the boy back onto the bed. **

** Ciel's hands shook softly as he reached for Sebastian's undergarments. He pulled them down, watching them fall to the man's feet. Sebastian stepped out of them and stood before his master, completely nude.**

** Ciel whimpered softly, his eye widdening as he took in the man's body. The man's body was absolute perfection. He reached up, letting his hands slide down the man's smooth chest, his fingers rubbing along the man's nipples.**

** Sebastian drew in a breath and his eyes glowed bright purple. **

** Ciel hands traveled down the man's stomach. He gulped and wrapped his hands around the man's thick cock, rubbing them along the shaft. **

** Sebastian moaned softly and leaned down, capturing the boy's lips again.**

** Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, laying back down onto the bed. He opened his arms. Sebastian crawled on top of him, his lips and teeth attacking the boy's neck and chest. He took a pink nipple between his teeth and bit down softly.**

** Ciel moaned loudly and arched his back, his cock pressing against the man's. **

** Sebastian licked a trail down the boy's body, stopping to hover ubove his cock.**

** Ciel closed his eye, gripping the sheets in his fists. Sebastian licked the precum off the tip of the boy's cock, then slowly slid his mouth down around his shaft.**

** Ciel whimpered and his hands flew to the man's head. He ran his fingers through that man's long, dark hair, feeling the strands. **

** Sebastian hummed around his mouthful, letting his tongue slide along the underside of the boy's cock. He reached up and placed three fingers against the boy's lips.**

** Ciel opened his mouth and took the fingers in, sucking on them softly. He licked between the fingers, making sure to get them extra wet with his spit. **

** Sebastian withdrew his fingers, sliding them between the boy's thighs. He pressed one in slowly, pressing it in up to the knuckle.**

** Ciel tensed around the intruder. It didn't hurt, but it felt...odd. **

** Sebastian swirled his finger around a few times, then began to withdraw it. He pressed it in again, doing this over and over. He added a second finger, stretching the boy.**

** Ciel hissed a little in pain, feeling the sting. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the man's mouth wrapped around his cock.**

** Sebastian swirled both fingers, then slowly added the third. **

** Ciel gasped in pain this time, his eye closing. He bit his bottom lip and hissed.**

** Sebastian tilted his fingers, crooking them slightly. They rubbed against a small nub inside the boy.**

** Ciel yelped and felt his back arch in delight. "O-oh!"**

** Sebastian hummed around the boy's cock again. He crooked his fingers again, hitting that nub.**

** Ciel moaned loudly and began to thrust down against the fingers, then up into the man's mouth. The pain slowly went away, only to be replaced by pure bliss.**

** Sebastian sucked the boy's cock a little harder, pressing the tips of his three fingers against the nub quickly.**

** "A-Ah! Seba-Sebast...Sebastian!" Ciel came, his back arching in bliss. His cock pulsed hard, spurting into the man's mouth.**

** Sebastian swallowed the boy's cum, moaning from the taste. He pulled his mouth off, licking the few drops of cum from the boy's tip.**

** He fingered the boy a few minutes more, making sure he was stretched for him. **

** "Sebastian, please," Ciel panted, looking up at the man. "Just take me now, please. I need you."**

** Sebastian growled low in his throat and crawled onto the boy again. He wrapped the boy's legs around his hips, positioning himself.**

** "Young master, this will hurt quite a bit," Sebastian said. **  
** "Say my name," Ciel demanded. "Call me by my name, please."**

** Sebastian leaned down and kissed the boy tenderly. He pushed against the boy's entrance, sliding in. "Ciel..." he moaned out, burrying his face into the boy's neck.**

** Ciel yelped as the pain returned tenfold. He tensed his legs. Tears leaked out of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.**

** Sebastian licked them away quickly. "Ciel..."**

** Ciel panted, closing his eye. He reached behind his head and undid the eyepatch, throwing it to the floor. He opened his eyes. His contract sign blazed a bright purple as he stared up at Sebastian.**

** Sebastian stared back, his eyes glowing with lust and...and something deeper. Something much, much deeper. Something he had never felt before. Love. Sebastian Michaelis had fallen in love.**

** Ciel wrapped his arms around the man's neck, kissing him passionately. "Move, please," he whispered against the man's lips. **

** Sebastian felt a small tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly, pulling out of the boy. He pushed back in slowly. He thrust into the boy softly.**

** Ciel saw the tear before the man had time to wipe it away. He felt something in his heart snap. He kissed the man again, emotions suddenly taking control of him. He had never felt this way about anyone or anything. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, in this moment with this demon. His demon. The demon he trusted, the demon he had grown to care for...**

** The demon he loved.**

** "Sebastian," Ciel panted, pushing the man's face away a little. He looked deep into the man's eyes. "I have never felt regret. Until now."**

** Sebastian felt his heart sink. "C-Ciel...what do you mean?" He stilled inside the boy.**

** Ciel kissed him softly. "I never truly realized just how perfect you are, Sebastian. You have been the only person that I have ever trusted. You believed in me when everyone else stopped. My only regret in life is that I didn't fall in love with you sooner." **

** Sebastian felt his heart lift again. He kissed the boy passionately, thrusting into him faster. He pulled back. "You might not believe this, Ciel, but I...I don't think of you just as my food anymore."**

** Ciel laughed lightly, wrapping his legs tighter around the man's hips. "So you don't want to devour my soul anymore?"**

** "Oh, I still want your soul," Sebastian answered. "But not to devour it. I want to cherish it, to hold onto it for all eternity. I want to keep you, Ciel. Forever. I'll never let you go, I'll always be there to protect you. In other words...I will love you til the end of time itself, Ciel Phantomhive."**

** Ciel felt another tear leak out. He wrapped his arms tighter around the man, pulling him down. He layed his head onto the man's shoulder, closing his eyes. **

** "Change me, Sebastian," Ciel whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Make me like you, so we can be together forever. Please."**

** "Is this what you truly want, Ciel?" Sebastian asked. "I cannot undo it once it is done."**

** "I want to be with you," Ciel replied. "I want to be with you until the end of time, Sebastian."**

** Sebastian pulled back and stared deep into the boy's eyes. He grabbed the boy's chin and tilted his head back. His eyes glowed dark purple, and he leaned in. He claimed the boy's lips with a soft kiss, then began to devour his soul.**

** The boy's body went limp in his arms. Sebastian licked his lips and closed his eyes, letting the taste of the boy's soul linger just a bit longer. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the boy's again. He breathed into the boy's mouth, giving the boy half of his own black soul. **

** The boy's heart beat faintly at first, then began to pound. The boy's eyes closed, then reopened slowly.**

** Red eyes stared back into red eyes. **

** Ciel blinked again, his eyes glowing a dark purple. His right eye blazed, the contract mark still intact. In truth, the contract blazed even brighter than before, signifying the intense strength of the bond.**

** Sebastian kissed the boy fiercly, closing his eyes. Ciel closed his as well.**

** They both cried out as they fell over the edge into the wicked bliss of love.**

** "Ciel, it is time to wake up."**

** Ciel groaned, rolling over in bed. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian and burried his face into the man's neck, yawning. "I thought demons didn't need sleep," he slurred.**

** Sebastian chuckled lightly. "They usually don't, but after last night, even I was tired."**

** Ciel smiled against the man's neck. Sebastian held the boy close to him, yawning as well.**

** "Demons don't need food, either," Sebastian explained. "But sometimes we endulge in it. Would you like to eat this morning, or would you prefer to skip the food?"**

** Ciel sat up and crawled on top of the man. He smirked, his eyes glowing red. He leaned down and kissed the man softly. "I want something sweet to eat."**

** "Alright," Sebastian said, smiling up at the boy. "What sweet thing would you like this morning?"**

** Ciel's smirk grew. He leaned down and whispered into the man's ear. "I want to eat you." **

** Sebastian felt a shiver run through his body. "Oh, my. Last night wasn't enough for you, then?"**

** Ciel began to bite along the man's neck. "I could never get enough of you, Sebastian." **

** Sebastian laughed. "It seems I have created a monster." **

** "You did," Ciel agreed, slowly licking down the man's chest. **

** "Is there any way of tameing this monster?" Sebastian asked. **

** Ciel looked up from between the man's legs. He grinned. "Just one way." He bent his head and began to swallow the man down.**

** Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "And what way is that, hm?" He moaned softly and licked his lips. **

** Ciel pulled his head up. "You can only tame a beast with love." **

** Sebastian smiled softly. "Is that the only way?"**

** Ciel tilted his head, thinking. "Well, love and a lot of sex."**

** Sebastian laughed. "I think I can manage both."**

** Ciel smirked. "Are you certain of that? After all, I am a very hyper monster. Could you even keep up with me?"**

** Sebastian smirked back. "I'm pretty sure I could, my little monster. But just to make sure, we should test it out."**

** "And how do we test it out?"**

** "Hm. Well, since I had my turn with you last night, perhaps you should have your turn with me. What do you think?"**

** Ciel blushed a deep red. "Really?"**

** "Really. Besides, I want to see how long you can...ah...last, if you catch my drift."**

** Ciel glared at the man. "You don't believe I can last long, do you?"**

** Sebastian smirked. "Want to prove me wrong, Ciel?"**

** Ciel growled and crawled back ontop of the man. He kissed his passionately, then pulled away. "I'll prove you wrong."**

** "You better, or you'll be getting nothing for a week," Sebastian chuckled. He flipped the boy over onto his back. **

** "Hey, get off!" Ciel growled, glaring up at Sebastian.**

** Sebastian kissed him softly. "Even when I bottom, I never give up control."**

** Ciel growled and pushed the man, flipping him onto his back again. "You'll give up control today."**

** Sebastian laughed and forced the boy back onto his back. "I don't think so. Just lay back and relax, my little monster."**

** Ciel frowned, but didn't try to fight back. "Fine, but I want a real turn tonight. I want to control you, too, damn it."**

** Sebastian tilted his head, seeming to think this over. "Alright, you can have control of me tonight. But don't think I'll make a habit of laying on my back."**

** Ciel rolled his eyes and pulled the man down for a kiss. **

** "Wait," Ciel said, pushing the man away. "What about my music lesson today? Won't that hag be here around noon?"**

** Sebastian smiled. "I sent a letter to her just before you woke up. I will be your music teacher from now on." **

** "Good," Ciel said. "I like the way you teach me."**

** "Shall we create some marvelous music together now?" Sebastian teased.**

** Ciel rolled his eyes. "Oh, just shut up and do it already. That's an order."**

** Sebastian smiled softly and leaned down, kissing Ciel tenderly.**

** "Yes, my love."**

** Their hearts melted together, the music of love playing softly in the background. **

** THE END!**


End file.
